


A Morning Adventure

by fangirl_unicorn14



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Fluff, Mabill, Pancakes, bill trying to cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_unicorn14/pseuds/fangirl_unicorn14
Summary: Bill decides to do something special for Mabel and tries to cook her a breakfast.One shot.





	

It was four in the morning and Mabel was still sleeping.Bill slowly get off the bed without waking her and floated down the stairs.

 

In the past months their relationship improved very much and Bill didn’t understand all of the human emotions but he knew that the thing between him and shooting star was something special.She was always nice and caring and most importantly she loved him,which is something new for him.He wanted to give her something,something that will make her happy and show that he also cared for her.

 

First he thought of giving her a present but he didn’t have any money.And from her reactions to his previous gifts,he knew that Mabel didn’t liked deer teeth necklaces or blood perfumes.

 

Another interesting thing that he learned about humans that they need to eat to survive.Also they like the taste of it.Bill didn’t really enjoyed eating but he knew that Mabel liked eating,especially breakfast with lots and lots of syrup.So he decided to cook her a delicious breakfast.He didn’t really know how to cook but how hard can it be? He was a powerful demon who can destroy dimensions and kill easily,without hesitation.Cooking a simple human meal shouldn’t be that hard.

 

He decided to make pancakes with syrup because she liked pancakes and also he had seen her making pancakes before.He took a big bowl and a pack of flour,eggs,milk and oil.First,he tried to open the pack of flour.He hold it from two different places and pulled.Half of the kitchen was covered in flour but there was some in the bowl and it was enough for him.He poured the milk and oil.Breaking the eggs was easy and soon his mix was ready.

 

Now he needed to cook it.

 

With one hand he hold the pan and he produced blue flames with the other one,using it to cook the pancakes.When he was satisfied with them he placed the pancakes on a plate.He put the plate and a glass of Mabel juice on a tray and floated back to their room.

 

Mabel was still sleeping peacefully.”Shooting Star!” She groaned and shifted on the bed but didn’t opened her eyes.”Hey Shooting Star!” he said again,this time poking her cheek with his finger.She opened her eyes slowly.”Bill?It is still too early what are you doing?” she asked with a sleepy voice,sitting on the bed and looking at him.

 

“I made breakfast for you!” She smiled.”This is so nice but don’t you think it is early for breakfast?” “It is never early for breakfast.Now eat it.” he placed the tray on her lap.She looked at the slightly burned pancakes and the glass full of Mabel juice.She was a bit scared to eat it because there could be something disgusting in it like rats or bones.But she didn't want to hurt his feelings and also they looked perfectly normal.So she cut a piece and eat it.”Yes? How is it?” he asked. “It is really good! Thank you Bill!” she said smiling happily at him.There was pieces of eggshells in it but other than that,they tasted good.They had a good time together talking,eating and cuddling for the rest of the morning.

 

At least they had a good time until Grunkle Stan saw the kitchen burned and covered in flour.


End file.
